Windowless: Flowers
by Td03
Summary: The two discs labeled R1 and R2 glowed in Nunnally's hands - discs showing what appears to be her brother's journey to be that terrorist/freedom fighter; Zero's actions, Lelouch's thoughts. (A fresh take of the 'everyone' watching the anime fic)


**Windowless: Flowers**

*checks the clock* 3 AM... *sigh*

 **Disclaimer:** My eighth Code Geass story... a fandom I do not own. If I do there would be more focus in Lelouch and Nunnally's relationship.

 **Summary:** The two discs labeled R1 and R2 glowed in Nunnally's hands - discs showing what appears to be her brother's journey to be that terrorist/freedom fighter; Zero's actions, Lelouch's thoughts.

* * *

 **"** **Hey, someone should help out!" A woman said, focusing her old Polaroid camera she kept out of sentimental reasons and took a nice shot of the crash.**

 **'** **Everyone is just the same. As if I'll ever be like them!' Lelouch thought and ran down to the crash site, leaving Rivalz by himself.**

 _W-What… what is this?_

 **'** **I may hate the army, but I need to save myself from these terrorists. I have to get back to Nunnally,' Lelouch thought up a plan to get himself out of this mess, spotting the radio.**

Her grip on the remote went limp.

 **"** **Rurushu?"**

 **'** **T-That voice…'**

 **"** **Rurushu! It's me! Suzaku!"**

 **"** **You still can't pronounce my name right…" Lelouch said in shock. "I need to clean my eyes – You joined the military?!"**

 **Suzaku was torn between happiness and shame. "It looks like you're a terrorist—"**

 **"** **Idiot! I'm not a terrorist! They accidentally locked me up in their truck! What have you—"**

 _It's not a poison gas. It's CC-san. This is how he met her?_

 **"** **Because of you, Suzaku's DEAD! This is all your fault!"**

 _Clovis, how could you do this?_

 **"** **No! No! We may have different mothers, but we're still brothers!"**

 **He cocked his gun to his half-brother's temple. "You had my best friend killed."**

Nunnally flinched out of her stupor, when a rolled up paper appeared on the screen, coming down to hit her brother's head repeatedly.

It was so… surreal. After that heavy atmosphere, after Clovis' order for a massacre, Suzaku's apparent death, her brother's near death experience, his rebellion, his fight with Suzaku, his murder of—of Clovis, and it was as if all of that was gone, tossed aside in a hidden corner for Lelouch to come back to the student council room and do the paperwork Milly had ignored.

 **"** **I'd prefer it she tells us the day after."**

 **"** **Hmm, then we can skip."**

 **"** **GUTS!"**

The video continued. The 100th Empress waited. She waited for Lelouch to, to, to-what? Slip? Act out? Anything to show remorse!

 _Does brother kill often? Was Clovis not his first murder? Why is he so calm?! Clovis is bad, I know this now, but brother shouldn't have murdered him!_ The remote could break in her tight grip. _No… I'm so naïve. Clovis was beyond saving to have ordered a mass massacre of innocent people just to save face._

 **'** **Why would they keep it hidden?' Lelouch tried to recall back the things that had happened yesterday. Suzaku getting shot. The lime haired girl's death. Him pulling the trigger…**

 **His hand shot up to cover his mouth, remembering the hideous hole between his half-brother's eyes.**

Nunnally turned off the video before her brother showed anymore nightmarish flashbacks.

 _Who shot these?_

Who had made these videos? The CDs? It happened before her brother went down that dark path, when he was just a school student skipping off to play chess. Even if it was a stalker, how could they even capture Lelouch's thoughts? How could they have filmed in the truck? How could they have filmed inside the G-1 base?

 _Someone with geass. It has to be. Or…_ Nunnally froze. It had been blurry, and fast, so painfully fleeting when she, somehow, illogically received memories from her brother when she touched his hands. _Is it a sign by that Jupiter… no, that world of C? A collection of memories. Holograms._

She wasn't a genius like her bother. She wasn't even very logical privately. She believed in fairy tales. She believed in her brother. Then he left her alone in the academy for days. Then she found out about his deeds. Then he lied straight to her face, refusing to hold her hand. Then he had her almost executed. But then he died when she was the one who was supposed to die and then he just fell down _red red red_ and the memories and his smile and his selfless last words—

She passed out. The two discs labeled **R1** and **R2** glowed.


End file.
